In the field of assembly of semiconductor components, chip to leadframe connections and wire bonding processes may be carried out serially. These processes are very cost intensive. Producing small chips or components with many pads and many wire connections may contribute up to 90% of the value of the assembly process. Manufacturing processes for semiconductor components may usually take place in two parts. As shown in FIG. 1, in a first part, the chips may be produced on a raw silicon wafer (in 110). Therein, many chips (up to 100,000 per wafer) may be worked on in parallel (in 110, 120). In a second part, the silicon piece, e.g. the silicon wafer may be sawed, and subsequently, the individual chips may be constructed into chip packages, e.g. in a die attach process (in 130). One of the last processing steps, e.g. the wire bonding (in 140), are performed in sequential processes. For example, the dies may be wire bonded one at a time and/or one after the other, i.e. serially. Furthermore, the dies may be molded individually (in 150), e.g. one at a time and/or serially. Working on dies individually and/or serially, i.e. having numerous sequential processes especially in back end processes, may lead to very high costs. In addition to the costs for serial processes, additional costs may further arise due to multiple electrical tests. Furthermore, interruption of the supply chain may further add to the complexity of logistics.